


Pretty Boy

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Getting Together, Groping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Season/Series 01, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: The shot rings out loud and he flinches at the knockback, the reverberations making his wrist vibrate. He hisses at the sensation and then huffs when he sees how wide the shot went.“Better,” Bellamy says and Murphy turns his head to fix him with a flat look. Bell rolls his eyes and comes to stand in front of him. “I’m serious Murphy, you actually hit the tree this time.”He snorts, “That makes me feel so much better.”In which Bellamy attempts to teach Murphy how to shoot a gun and takes a very hands-on approach.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so i imagine this is like season 1 era but murphys law never happened  
> canon doesnt exist, gay does

The shot rings out loud and he flinches at the knockback, the reverberations making his wrist vibrate. He hisses at the sensation and then huffs when he sees how wide the shot went. 

“Better,” Bellamy says and Murphy turns his head to fix him with a flat look. Bell rolls his eyes and comes to stand in front of him. “I’m serious Murphy, you actually hit the tree this time.”

He snorts, “That makes me feel so much better.”

“Your aim would be better if you used both hands,” Bellamy says, his face growing serious. His hand touches Murphy’s wrist and he shivers, letting Bellamy guide it so both hands are gripping the gun. “Getting a shot on a Grounder is better than nothing.”

“Have you seen any of them miss, Bell? If I miss, I’d be dead in seconds,” he says and tries to ignore how cold his hands feel when Bellamy moves his own away. 

“Why is why I’m teaching you how to shoot.”

“I know how to shoot.”

“Yeah?” Bell asks, raising his eyebrows. “That why you can’t hit the target?”

He pouts and Bellamy grins. “I can _shoot_ , my aim’s just off.”

Letting out a small laugh, Bell steps away so he’s stood by Murphy’s side. He grips the gun tighter as Bellamy begins to speak, “Anyone can shoot a gun, doesn’t mean they know how to use it, Murphy.”

“Yeah, well not all of got to have guard training, Blake.”

“No, you were too busy sat in a cell in the skybox,” Bellamy retorts immediately and leans over to move Murphy’s hand slightly to the right. “Try again.”

He breathes in, letting his shoulders rise and fall in an only slightly dramatic manner before he focusses his gaze on the tree, aiming for the X Bell had carved into it. He steels his face and pulls the trigger.

The shot goes wide, just clipping a tree branch. He curses.

“Your balance is off,” Bellamy says and Murphy frowns, not turning to look at him. He doesn’t want to see the disappointment that’s probably on the older boy’s face. “Your entire stance is off.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he admits and his voice comes out far too wrecked. He chews on his lip and continues to stare forward even as Bellamy begins to move. He can see the movement out of the corner of his eye but he still jumps when Bellamy’s hand touches his shoulder. 

“Your right shoulder is a little higher than your left,” Bellamy tells him a soft voice, his breath hitting the shell of Murphy's ear. He just manages to suppress a shiver, but he can feel Bellamy behind him even though their bodies aren’t touching. “It’s sending your balance off.”

“Right,” he says and the word nearly gets stuck in his throat. He swallows, trying not to think about how much he wants Bellamy to close the distance between them and press their bodies together.

Bellamy pushes his shoulder down and holds it there until Murphy’s used to the position. Then his hands move to Murphy’s hips and he nearly jumps out of his skin. “Straighten up.”

The irony of the phrase compared to the way his dick hardens in his pants is not lost on him, but he finds himself following the order. His movements are cautious not wanting Bellamy to let go. 

“Better,” Bellamy praises, his mouth an inch away from Murphy’s ear. _Fuck._

“Yeah?” he asks in a breath.

“Yeah. Part your legs.”

He freezes. “What?”

“Part your legs a bit more,” Bellamy explains and there’s something in his voice that wasn’t there earlier. Murphy doesn’t have time to think about that though because as soon as the words are out of Bellamy’s mouth, he’s nudging Murphy’s legs apart with his own. The entire thing goes straight to his cock which is already half hard in his pants.

“Why?” he asks even though he follows Bellamy’s order.

“It’ll help even out your balance. You rely more on your left side than on your right so your shots go wide.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

He blinks, trying to get his thoughts in some kind of order. “You’re uh very hands-on.”

Bellamy smirks. Murphy can’t see it but he can hear it loud and clear in his voice when Bellamy replies, “You need the guidance.”

“You don’t need to be that hands-on though,” he points out in a weak attempt at a response.

“No,” Bellamy agrees and hums. His hands grip Murphy’s hip tighter and he can barely breathe. “But it is a lot more fun this way though.”

He bites his lip so he doesn’t let out a whimper. “ _Bell._ ”

“Yes, Murphy?”

Part of him wants to ask Bellamy what he’s doing, but a bigger part doesn’t want Bellamy to stop. His tongue ties and it takes him several seconds before he can string a simple sentence together, “You’re an asshole.”

Bellamy laughs, loud and bright, “You’re enjoying it.”

“Yeah? And how do you know that?”

“Because of,” Bellamy starts in a teasing tone, his hand trailing down Murphy’s body. His hips buck up when Bellamy’s hand ghosts over his crotch. Bell chuckles behind him and palms him through his pants. “ _This_.”

“F-fuck you,” he breathes out.

Bellamy hums in response, “Later.”

He whines low in his throat and begs, “Bell, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Bellamy teases and presses a soft kiss to Murphy’s neck, eliciting a quiet moan from the younger boy.

“Bell,” he repeats, words failing him with Bellamy’s lips on his skin. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby boy?” Bellamy asks and pulls his head back slightly. Murphy nods, the motion jerky. “You could have just asked.”

He bites his lip before admitting in a soft voice, “Thought you’d reject me.”

“Murphy,” Bell says, his own voice a little breathless. His name sounds so right on Bellamy’s tongue. “Why’d you think I asked you to share a tent with me?”

“I don’t - _fuck_ , I don't know,” he says and his hips buck up into Bellamy’s hand again. He’s so hard it hurts.

“Let me enlighten you,” Bellamy says and his breath is hot on Murphy’s neck still. His free hand slips under Murphy’s shirt, running over his chest. “It’s because I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard you’re crying and begging for me to stop. I want to make you scream my name so loud that everyone in this camp can hear it and know who you belong to.”

He whimpers. “ _Please._ ”

“You want that?” Bell asks and Murphy nods, leaning back into him. “Want to belong to me?”

“I already, I already do,” he whispers and his voice sounds far too wrecked considering all Bellamy’s done is palm him through his pants.

Bellamy lets out a quiet moan, clearly pleased with the answer. It makes Murphy’s head swim; he wants to please Bellamy. “You’re mine, huh? My pretty boy?”

“Yes,” he says and though the word barely escapes his throat in between his heavy breathing, he’s never been surer about anything in his life. 

“Good boy,” Bellamy praises and Murphy moans. “Tell you what, you get three shots on target and I’ll let you blow me before dinner.”

The offer shouldn’t sound so appealing since there’s no mention of Murphy getting anything, but _fuck_ , he wants to blow Bellamy so much. He wants Bellamy to pulls his hair and fuck his mouth. He could get off just thinking about it.

He swallows and nods. “And if I don’t?”

“Guess you’ll just have to try again tomorrow,” Bellamy tells him and steps away. Murphy whines at the loss of contact before he’s even consciously processed it. Bell chuckles, “Relax, baby boy, you just need to get three shots on target and I’ll touch you again.”

“Promise?” he asks and his voice cracks a little. He turns his head so he can see Bellamy’s face.

Bell smirks, “Promise.”

He nods though it’s slightly reluctant and turns back to focus on the tree again. He wipes his forehead and dries his hand on his jeans before gripping the gun tight in his hands.

“Good luck,” Bellamy murmurs behind him, still close enough that Murphy can feel his breath on his neck. “Don’t disappoint me, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> idk how i managed to write this entire thing without them kissing once? i just couldnt find a moment where it would fit so i just didnt add it  
> also i know nothing about guns or how you use them so like this is probably wildly innacurate idk im british and dont live in the countryside, ive never seen a gun
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
